Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{10mp - 2np}{10np + 10p} + \dfrac{2np - 8p^2}{10np + 10p}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{10mp - 2np + 2np - 8p^2}{10np + 10p}$ $k = \dfrac{10mp - 8p^2}{10np + 10p}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2p$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{5m - 4p}{5n + 5}$